


Red-faced

by AugustInk (inkingink)



Series: Akakuro Week 2015 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Akakuro Week 2015, Aomine Daiki - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Midorima Shintaro - Freeform, briefly, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkingink/pseuds/AugustInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rivalry. For Akakuro week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-faced

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: hahahha i miss read my calendar; its not akakuro week yet, but whats done has been done. i ll leave this here and we'll pretend i didnt post early~~~

Just a drabble for Akakuro week. The prompts were Distance, Old habits, or Rivalry. This is my first time participating in this kind of event, so please be kind.

* * *

"Are you challenging me, Tetsuya?"

"I believe  _I am_ , Akashi-kun"

The two have been staring at each other for the last five minutes, neither have moved a muscle. Akashi could feel the sting in his eyes growing, causing him to squint slightly.

"Hey, what's going on between Tetsu and Akashi?" Aomine watch to two (shorter) basketball players glare at one another.

"I'm not sure how it started, but it appears they are having a staring contest." Midorima answered. The audience watched Kuroko hold his ground, no discomfort apparent on his face.

"Ah, theres the bell."

The competitors continued to stand still.

"I suggest we leave them to their… competition before we're late." Midorima spun on his heel and walked toward his class, followed by a reluctant Aomine.

Tears were welling in Kuroko's eyes, but he refused to blink. His opponent's left eye was twitching so badly, one would have thought an eyelash was caught.

" Are you gonna give up, Kuroko?"

"I'm afraid not."

Salty water spilled over, like a sink whose faucet was running alone and unattended, streams trailed down alabaster cheeks, and rained down to the ground.

"Eh?" Akashi blinked in surprise; he had never seen Kuroko cry before.

"It seems I've won, Akash-"

The red haired captain stepped closer and gently removed the teardrops away with the swipe of his thumb. He had an odd look on his face.

" I didn't mean to make you cry." He sounded so sincere, the shorter of the two forgot about their battle for a split second. Akashi cupped his face and leaned in, their foreheads touching, their lips just  _centimeters_  apart-

"Can you forgive me, Kuroko?"

Blush en-flamed the phantom player's face as a chaste kiss was placed on his lips.

Kuroko buried his face in his captain's chest, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing him red-faced.

* * *

Extras:

\- Kuroko never mentioned his victory, and couldn't look Akashi in the eye w/o getting flustered

\- They were both late to class

-These kind of little competitions happen  _all the time_


End file.
